Cry in Silence
by EmilyTheFreak
Summary: It's been ten years since that fateful day... And now, ripped away from the one she wanted to follow forever, will Rin finally meet her bitter end? Rated for safety, Please R&R!
1. Fields of Innocence

(A/n): This will be an extended songfic. Like, one song per chapter. I don't know how long I'll continue it for. Until… Just for a long time, Okay? OKAY! Are you HAPPY? –Huffs-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters, nor do I own any ofEvanescence's lyrics.

**Chapter One: Fields of Innocence**

_I still remember the world,  
From the eyes of a child…  
_

Rin lifted her head up slowly, glancing around. Had it really been ten long years…since that day?

_Slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now…  
_

Those yellow eyes, so cold… _'He hardly even looked at me,'_ Rin reflected sadly.

_  
Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world!_

And now this… Nobody came to save her when she screamed anymore. She was on her own again…

_  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
_

She had been so… innocent. Always following… No regrets… But now, once again, her story was nearing the end.

_  
I still remember the sun  
always warm on my back…  
Somehow it seems colder now!  
_

Rin shuddered, pulling her knees up to her chest. Why did it have to end like this?

_  
Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger!_

All she wanted now was to die. Out here in the cold, or slowly on the inside… It made no difference.

_  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything!  
_

If only she hadn't been separated from him… How long had he searched? Hours? Days? Years? Who knows… It makes no difference now.

_  
Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis!_

It wasn't fair… But life wasn't fair. Maybe death would be fairer than life. She had died once… It wasn't that bad…

_  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis._

But with death, who knows? Maybe she would burn… But burning would be better than this terrible, lonely cold…

Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world!

Even now, she could feel death coming. She could see it there, snapping it's menacing jaws… Just above her heart… Death in the form of a demon.

_  
Oh I... I want to go back to…  
Believing in everything!_

Rin smiled, for a moment there, she'd thought that she'd heard him… But no, he couldn't be here. She was imagining things…

Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger!

Rin felt her life seeping out of her, even before the cold hand stole her very heart. A tear slipped out quietly… That horrid demon… It had stolen her from him. She was Sesshoumaru's, not a meal…

_  
Oh I... I want to go back to…  
Believing in everything!  
_

If only… She could have seen him… Once more… But no, no more tears. She could cry as much as she wanted in death…

_  
I still remember._

Rin felt the arms of death wrap around her, and she slumped into it's strong arms. But why was death warm…?

And then she lost consciousness.

* * *

You like?

Spoiler

Next chapter: What does dear Sesshoumaru think of these tragic happenings? Song: My Immortal.


	2. My Immortal

(A/n): And now, let's check out Sesshoumaru's POV! (My gosh is his name ever LONG!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko's property, because it's hers, duh! I also don't own any of Evanescence's lyrics.

**Chapter Two: My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here…  
Suppressed by all my childish fears…_

_And if you have to leave-  
I wish that you would just leave!  
'Cause your presence still lingers here…  
And it won't leave me alone!_

Sesshoumaru wandered the plain aimlessly. Naraku was long dead. Kagura was gone. And now Rin, too…?

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

He'd searched forever… But there was no trace of her anywhere. For months he'd searched, but it was all in vain.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!  
And I held your hand through all of these years!  
But you still have…  
All of me…

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, memories coming back. She had always followed him… Like nobody else. Jaken wanted his approval… Rin merely wanted his company. She would have stayed with him to the end…

You used to captivate me…  
By your resonating light…  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind…  
Your face it haunts…  
My once pleasant dreams!  
Your voice it chased away…  
All the sanity in me!

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stiffened. That scent… But it couldn't be. She had been gone for months, taken by a mere demon.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal!  
This pain is just too real!  
There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

Anger flared up unexpectedly, and Sesshoumaru ran after the scent in a blind madness, he had saved her before, so many times! He could do it… just once more…_  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!  
And I held your hand through all of these years!  
But you still have…  
All of me!  
_

An unexpected illusion passed before his eyes, causing him to halt and go back. There, in between those trees! "…Rin?" Sesshoumaru dared to whisper, lest he break the spell that held him in silence.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone!  
But though you're still with me…  
I've been alone all along! _

And then it was gone. Sesshoumaru ran to Rin, his Rin, all he had left… He drew his sword and killed the hungry wolf demon hovering above her, kneeling next to her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!  
And I held your hand through all of these years!  
But you still have…  
All of me!_

"Rin…" He whispered once more, drawing her close to himself, she was so small, so fragile… And he couldn't save her…

* * *

Nooo! Not RIN!

Holy crap is Sesshy OOC. Or maybe not. Maybe that's just what Rin does to him? O.o

Next chapter: "Hello"


	3. Hello

(A/n): This chapter is really short. The length kinda varies with the song. But I got the message in that I wanted, so it's all good.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko's property, nor do I own any of Evanescence's lyrics. If I did, I could swim in the cash I make. But I don't. (

**Chapter Three: Hello**

_Playground school bell rings again…  
Rain clouds come to play again…_

Sesshoumaru lifted the small girl with easy, carrying her back to the plain where he was staying for the night. Jaken was there, waiting as always, but the small demon dropped everything when he saw Rin, limp in his master's arms.

_  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to… Hello?_

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's squeaky cries, laying the girl next to the fire. He felt a sadness welling up inside, staring at those eyes, once open and wondering, now closed…forever…__

If I smile and don't believe-  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…

Rin shuddered slightly, rolling closer to the fire. Her delicate chest rose slowly, shallowly.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!  
Hello, I am the lie, living for you so you can hide… Don't cry!_

Her eyes flickered open slowly, as Sesshoumaru watched in silence. She reached out towards the fire, drawing her hand back quickly from the heat.

"But then… If I'm not dead…" She whispered, painfully pushing herself into a sitting position. She turned around, and let out a gasp.__

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!  
Hello? I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday!

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She cried hoarsely, throwing herself onto him. She buried her face into his fur, contenting herself with the knowledge that she was with him again.

"You saved me, Sesshoumaru-Sama," She smiled. She should have known. Eight or eighteen, her Sesshoumaru would always come to save her.

Oookay, I guess I should tell you what the timing 'n stuff for this story is. Rin followed Sesshy around for ten years. Then she was kidnapped by a demon, and somehow managed to survive for another three months on her own. At the end of the first chapter, Rin loses consciousness, to such an extent that her breathing is almost undetectable. The warmth of the fire brings her back.


	4. Imaginary

(A/n): I'd like to give a BIG HUG to my two reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOX OFF! 3

This chapter is pretty much just Rin's perspective on being unconscious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence.

**Chapter Four: Imaginary**

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming-  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…_

Rin felt herself slipping off the edge, plunging deeper into an endless cold. Was this death…? It didn't feel like dying…

_  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming-  
The goddess of imaginary light…_

It was… Almost nice. Enjoyable… If only it was a bit warmer… But it was warmer than the cold that had previously haunted her. Was she in heaven…?__

In my field of paper flowers-  
And candy clouds of lullaby…

No, this wasn't heaven. This wasn't hell. This wasn't even death. This was the in-between, where you go in a coma, almost over the edge…

_  
I lie inside myself for hours-  
And watch my purple sky fly over me!_

Somewhere in here, was bliss, relief from the pains that scarred everything that ever touched the accursed earth. It wasn't fun, or falling, or flying, just… floating. Like everything you thought was real never really mattered…__

I linger in the doorway-  
Of alarm clock screaming…

_Monsters calling my name-_

There was a voice from somewhere, echoing through the great emptiness. Someone calling her back from this dangerous, peaceful brink of death.

_  
Let me stay!  
Where the wind will whisper to me!  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story!_

'_But I like it here!_' Rin wanted to protest. Here, where she could forget… But the voice came again. It was calling to her, etched with desperation and swiftly losing hope. It wasn't a physical voice, it was just there… Not calling her name, not even making a sound, yet as loud and clear as the morning bell.__

If you need to leave the world you live in-  
Lay your head down and stay awhile!

Rin felt her spirit being tugged back, but she didn't fight, merely waited. She had no control over this, that strange voice was calling her back.

_  
Though you may not remember dreaming-  
Something waits for you to breathe again!_

Following the sound of the voice, her spirit flew up towards a blinding light. Someone was drawing her out, the mere desperation pulling on her heart, back to reality. She knew that voice… She had heard it once before… But that time it had been hard. It had sliced clean through her, drawing her out of death itself…__

In my field of paper flowers-  
And candy clouds of lullaby…

And then she was back. Back in a painful form, where hurt came swiftly and healing was slow. She slowly opened her eyes, and reached out towards the source of warm light. But it was hot, and she quickly drew her hand back before she became burnt.

_  
I lie inside myself for hours-  
And watch my purple sky fly over me…_

"But then… If I'm not dead…" She whispered, painfully pushing herself into a sitting position. She turned around, and let out a gasp._  
_

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She cried hoarsely, throwing herself onto him. She buried her face into his fur, contenting herself with the knowledge that she was with him again.

"You saved me, Sesshoumaru-Sama," She smiled. She should have known. Eight or eighteen, her Sesshoumaru would always come to save her.

Happy ending!

Okay so I lied. Ish. The fire didn't bring her back, some freakish voice did. Hwai, I LOVE that concept! Prods it

Hwai… A new word… Yayness!

Anyways. In case you didn't notice, the ending of this chapter is just copy-paste of the last one. I did that on _purpose_, foo's!

I'll update if I find another Evanescence song to use.

You like?


End file.
